Le Goût du Péché
by Brain Damages
Summary: Derrière ses allures de gentleman, les intentions de Klaus à l'égard de Caroline ne sont peut être finalement pas si innocentes ! M Lemon, Violence - One Shot


_**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L.J Smith_

_Me revoilà avec un OS, parce que visiblement ça me réussi mieux que les fanfictions que je n'arrive jamais à boucler ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant qu'à moi (je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, je crois qu'au fond, je suis amoureuse de Klaus (a)) ! Je vous laisse lire tout ça. _**Brain Damages**

* * *

><p><em>Ce matin là, Caroline se réveilla beaucoup plus tard que d'ordinaire. En effet, le jour était déjà levé de puis longtemps et sa mère semblait être déjà partie au boulot. La jeune blonde pesta en jetant un coup d'œil distrait à son réveil : il était déjà treize heures. Le vent dansait doucement entre les branches des arbres, le soleil filtrait paresseusement d'entre les nuages. Elle réalisa avec contrariété que c'était surement cela qui l'avait réveillée, elle n'avait pas pensé à fermer les rideaux avant de se coucher... Elle se leva péniblement de son lit et passa devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Dépitée, elle constata que, comme d'habitude, son infâme tignasse donnait l'impression d'être allée faire la fête toute la nuit sans elle. <em>

_Elle se peigna rapidement, nouant ses cheveux fous en un chignon plutôt désordonné. Elle aurait tout le temps de se coiffer une fois qu'elle aurait fini de s'habiller ! Elle avait rendez-vous à quinze heures chez Elena pour se rendre au bal des Fondateurs. Elle n'était pas friande de ce genre de réunion quasi-diplomatique où les grands noms de Mystic Falls se congratulaient sans cesse entre eux d'être les maîtres des lieux. Toutefois, c'était une bonne occasion pour se faire belle, arborer ses plus beaux vêtements et faire de charmantes rencontres._

_Après avoir pris une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place et se réveiller pour de bon, elle se dirigea d'un pas léger jusque son dressing et alluma toutes les lumières. Fouillant parmi ses robes de cocktail et attrapa au hasard une somptueuse robe noir bustier très longue mais fendue jusqu'à la cuisse d'un côté. Le haut était très près du corps, contrairement au bas qui lui était plus évasé. Elle était fermée par une fermeture savamment dissimulée. Elle l'enfila soigneusement et choisit une paire de haut escarpins de la même couleur pour aller avec. _

_Tournant sur elle-même devant la glace, elle afficha un sourire satisfait. Cette tenue semblait parfaite pour ce genre d'événement : élégante, mais pas coincée, sexy, mais pas vulgaire. Elle était si longue qu'elle touchait le sol, et mettait vraiment en valeur le corps sculpté de la jeune blonde. Les chaussures la faisaient paraître plus grande et affinaient encore plus sa silhouette, mais elles restaient invisibles, cachées par la longueur du vêtement. Elle marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et se maquilla sobrement. Du crayon sur les yeux pour les faire ressortir, du mascara pour affiner le regard et du baume à lèvre légèrement coloré pour compléter le tout. _

_Attrapant sa brosse, elle entreprit de sa faire une jolie coiffure. Elle les démêla et les laissa naturellement retomber en cascade sur ses épaules. Au dernier moment, elle décida de les attacher de manière faussement négligée pour dégager ses épaules. Inutile de mettre une robe bustier si la coiffure cachait le tout ! Elle passa un joli collier autour de son cou (cadeau d'Elena pour son dernier anniversaire) et inspecta dans sa boite ce qu'elle pouvait porter d'autre. Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur le bracelet de Klaus. _

_Cela n'aurait pas été correcte vis à vis de ses amis de porter un bijou offert par leur ennemi commun, mais elle était bien forcée d'avouer qu'il était splendide. Tant pis ! Elle aurait tout le temps de regretter plus tard ! Elle retira le cadeau de Tyler et enfila celui de Klaus. Il scintillait à son poignet et la jeune vampire se sentit soudainement l'étoffe d'une vraie princesse._

_Des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée au rez-de-chaussée la tirèrent de sa muette contemplation. Surprise car elle n'attendait pas la moindre visite, elle descendit à pas feutrés et se positionna derrière la porte._

**« Qui est là ? »**_ s'enquit-elle d'une voix forte pour être sûre d'être entendue._

_Elle n'obtint pas la moindre réponse. Intriguée, elle regarda par le judas. Il n'y avait personne sur le perron. Elle haussa les épaules et commença à faire demi-tour, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de blague idiote, elle devait retrouver Elena dans moins d'un quart d'heure et tout n'était pas encore près. Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans l'escalier, de nouveaux coups retentirent. Enervée, elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et déboula dehors aussi vite que le lui permettait sa vitesse vampirique. Deux hommes étaient là, en train de la jauger silencieusement._

**« Je peux vous aider ? » **_demanda t-elle d'une petite voix en se doutant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de fuir directement sans se poser de question._

**« Tu dois nous suivre, Klaus veut te voir maintenant » **_déclara le premier hybride en faisant un pas prudent vers elle._

**« Tu diras à ton maître que je ne suis pas à sa disposition » **_répondit-elle du tac au tac en esquissant un pas pour rentrer chez elle._

_Le deuxième hybride la prit de vitesse et lui bloqua l'accès à l'entrée. Furieuse, Caroline laissa son côté vampire prendre le dessus et presque instantanément, sa véritable nature refit surface. Des yeux rougis par le sang, de grosses cernes noires et deux longues canines particulièrement acérées prêtes à déchiqueter la chair. Elle n'était pas sûre de faire le poids contre deux hybrides, elle-même n'étant une créature de la nuit depuis seulement une année, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. _

_Elle se jeta au cou de son première assaillant et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, lui arracha la jugulaire en quelques secondes, se délectant de son sang. Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de réagir, le deuxième hybride s'était jeté sur elle. Alors qu'il allait la mordre, il tomba au sol, inerte, un trou béant à la place du cœur._

**« Faut-il que je sois toujours là pour m'occuper de toi ? » **_s'enquit une voix que Caroline reconnu immédiatement._

_Elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à Klaus, de nouveau prête à se défendre à cas de besoin. Il afficha un sourire amusé et s'avança vers elle._

**« Caroline... Je te sauve la vie par deux fois, et tu continues de me craindre ? » **_questionna t-il amusé._

**« Je ne te crains pas, et si tu n'envoyais pas tes sbires contre moi, tu ne serais pas dans l'obligation de me venir en aide par la suite. » **_cracha t-elle en le toisant d'un air mauvais. _**« Tu as forcé Tyler à me mordre pour ensuite me faire boire ton sang, pourquoi ? »**

_Le simple fait d'en parler lui procura un frisson de désir. Oui, elle avait le privilège de tremper ses lèvres dans le sang particulièrement raffiné de l'Originel, et, malgré son état à ce moment, elle y avait prit beaucoup de plaisir. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait pu goûté quelque chose d'aussi délicieux, d'aussi délicat._

**« Je voulais simplement faire ta connaissance... » **_avoua t-il avec un sourire charmeur tandis qu'il continuait de s'approcher._

**« Il y a des méthodes plus conventionnelles pour ça » **_ répliqua la blonde, peu convaincue._

**« Ais-je l'air conventionnel ? »**

**« Tu es comme les autres Klaus, même si tu sembles penser le contraire, ton égo surdimensionné n'enlève rien au fait que tu es un être désespérément quelconque... » **_asséna t-elle en souhaitant le blesser et retirer le petit sourire fier de son si beau visage._

_Evidemment, elle mentait. Aucune personne censée n'aurait pu trouver une personne de l'acabit de Klaus quelconque. Il était beau, il était terriblement attirant. Son caractère profond et ténébreux était irrésistible. Il leva une main vers Caroline et lui caressa doucement la joue, sans se départir de son insupportable sourire arrogant. Troublée, Caroline ne trouva d'autre solution que de l'attaquer furtivement. Sans prévenir et tous crocs dehors, elle lui sauta dessus pour le forcer à reculer. Elle espérait ainsi gagner du temps et réussir à rentrer._

_L'attaque n'eut pas le résultat escompté. Klaus para l'attaque, la saisit à la gorge et la plaqua contre la porte d'entrée avec violence. Elle hoqueta de stupeur et tenta vainement de lui faire lâcher prise, il était bien trop fort pour elle. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leur visage se touche presque. Plongeant son regard incandescent dans le sien, il décida de l'hypnotiser :_

**« Tu vas arrêter de te débattre. Immédiatement. Ensuite, tu vas m'inviter à entrer chez toi. »**

_Subitement, la jeune vampire n'eut d'autre choix que de se tenir tranquille. Il la lâcha et lui lança un sourire satisfait. Elle fit un pas sur le côté et ouvrit la porte d'une main hésitante. Elle entra à pas lent et mesurer et se retourna pour fixer l'Originel. D'une voix douce, elle lui demanda d'entrer et de refermer la porte. Ravi, il s'exécuta et avança vers sa proie d'une démarche féline, doucereuse. Il l'accula contre le mur le plus proche, arborant un sourire particulièrement craquant._

**« C'est parfait... » **_murmura t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre son petit jeu. _**« Maintenant ma belle Caroline, tu vas me désirer, et tout faire pour me satisfaire... »** _poursuivit-il avec un sourire légèrement pervers._

_La jeune ensorcelée leva les mains vers son agresseur et commença doucement à déboutonner la chemise de ce dernier. Un par un, d'une lenteur exagérée, caressant au passage du bout du doigt chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle découvrait. Klaus ferma les yeux et ne put retenir un soupir. Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa douce torture, sa chemise tomba au sol. Son torse était blanc comme du marbre, et divinement musclé. Caroline se pressa contre lui et l'embrassa avec avidité dans le cou, se retenant de ne pas y planter ses dents._

Impatient, Klaus la repoussa contre le mur et passa à son tour une main dans son dos pour saisir la fermeture et la descendre sans plus attendre. Le vêtement de soirée tomba aux pieds de la jolie blonde, qui ne portait plus désormais qu'un simple boxer noir en dentelle et ses chaussures. Il la regarda de haut en bas sans la moindre de gêne et plongea férocement sur ses lèvres. Il la trouvait parfaite, sublime. Il se délecta du gémissement que laissa échapper la jeune fille lorsqu'il laissa sa langue jouer contre la sienne avec ferveur. Elle répondit avec vigueur au baiser, laissant entrevoir tout le désir qu'elle avait pour lui.

_Furieux de se rendre compte que son désir n'était que feint puisqu'elle était simplement hypnotisé, il perdit le contrôle de lui-même et plongea ses dents dans le cou de la blonde pour boire de son sang et calmer sa colère. Elle le repoussa d'un coup sec, ce qui surprit l'Originel. Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister puisqu'elle était en son pouvoir. Ce n'est qu'en remarquant l'arrière goût qu'avait son sang qu'il comprit._

**« Verveine ? » **_demanda t-il avec un sourire amusé mais pas moqueur._

**« Bingo ! » **_avoua t-elle à voix basse en lui lançant un regard provocateur._

_Ravi d'apprendre qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait été hypnotisée, il glissa doucement une main contre la joue si douce de sa partenaire et l'attira de nouveau contre lui, incapable à présent de cacher son désir pour elle. Il savait que s'attacher à cette faible créature l'affaiblirait lui aussi, et le rendrait vulnérable. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'autoriser à ressentir. Pourtant, à la vue de cette jeune femme à demie-nue devant lui, de cette beauté authentique, de sa force et de sa fragilité mêlées, il ne pu que céder à la tentation._

_Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur celles de la blonde. Il voulait simplement savourer leur goût fruité, sauvage, leur douceur, leur chaleur. Lorsqu'elle s'affaira à lui retirer son pantalon, il intensifia le baiser et laissa de nouveau sa langue venir danser contre la sienne. Quand il se retrouva en caleçon face à elle, il la plaqua sauvagement contre la rambarde de l'escalier, la souleva et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, se frottant avec indécence contre elle._

_Caroline gémit bruyamment en sentant la virilité de l'Originel contre son intimité. Son désir se mêlait à sa soif et, enhardit par le plaisir, elle lui mordit sensuellement le cou et se délecta de son sang. Il n'y avait rien de violent dans son geste, elle n'avait simplement pas pu s'en empêcher. Son goût ne ressemblait à rien d'autre de connu, il était enivrant : une drogue. Elle s'était attendue à une réaction excessive de la part de Klaus mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contacta de gémir à son tour avant de lui mordre l'épaule._

_La sensation était étrange. Cette morsure lui procurait un intense plaisir, lui laissait une impression très érotique, décuplant encore d'avantage son désir pour lui, mais elle la faisait également souffrir. Il la mordait presque avec douceur, sans déchirer la peau, sans blesser. Elle lui releva la tête et l'embrassa fougueusement, se pressant de nouveau contre lui, savourant la chaleur de son torse contre sa poitrine nue. Elle continua ses baisers dans son cou puis lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de chuchoter quelque chose._

_Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et en moins d'une seconde, Klaus avait gravit l'escalier, traversé le couloir et avait allongée sa vampire de partenaire sur son lit. Alors qu'il s'installait confortablement au dessus d'elle, Caroline décida qu'elle voulait prendre le dessus et inversa les positions. Cela ne sembla pas plaire à Klaus qui se mit à grogner tandis que ses yeux noircissaient à vue d'œil. La passion qu'ils partageaient était animale, pulsionnelle. La réaction de la blonde ne se fit pas attendre et elle sortit à son tour les crocs._

_Une bataille pour la domination s'insinua entre les deux. Une bataille à coups de crocs, de baisers, de griffures, de caresse, de grognements furieux et de gémissement impatient. Tandis qu'il la plaquait contre le lit et la mordait à la gorge, il lui arracha son boxer et fit glisser ses doigts en elle. Caroline ne put retenir un gémissement et se cambra involontairement. Elle cessa de se débattre et savoura le plaisir que lui procurait cette intrusion. Klaus laissa une trainée de baisers de son cou ensanglanté jusqu'à son intimité et laissa sa langue la parcourir._

_Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent à se contact et un soupir de plaisir rauque s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça. Même avec Tyler, qui était un être surnaturel, elle n'avait jamais connu de pareilles sensations. Elle en oubliait presque de respirer. A bout de nerf, elle profita de l'inattention de l'Originel pour le repousser violemment et lui retirer son dernier vêtement. Maintenant qu'il était allongé et à sa merci, elle commença doucement mais surement à le caresser tout en se mordant le poignet pour lui donner du sang._

_Klaus lui attrapa le bras et vint boire directement à la source, se délectant du plaisir que lui procuraient les caresses et l'apaisement de sa soif toujours inassouvie. En l'espace d'un instant, il avait quitté le lit et avait embarqué sa partenaire avec lui. Alors comme ça elle voulait le dominer ? Un sifflement furieux qu'on aurait pu assimiler à un feulement de chat s'échappa de la gorge de l'Originel et il attrapa sa compagne par le cou, la plaqua face contre le mur et la pénétra d'un coup de bassin bien sentit._

_Le plaisir d'être enfin unis les foudroya tous les deux et ils gémirent à l'unisson. Jamais Caroline n'aurait pensé que cela se passerait ainsi. Leurs deux corps semblaient être faits pour s'assembler. C'était à la fois violent et doux, tendre et cruel. Elle le sentait aller et venir en elle toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite, et elle se sentait sur le point de perdre la tête. Lorsque Klaus planta ses dents dans le dos de sa partenaire, cela acheva son plaisir et la blonde se sentit terrassée par un orgasme fulgurant._

_Elle se retourna, se pressa désespérément contre son amant et le repoussa sur le lit avant de venir s'empaler sur lui pour unir à nouveau leur corps. Ainsi, c'est elle qui tenait les rennes, elle était en mesure de décider ce qui allait se passer, ou pas. Elle commença par le torturer en se déhanchant sur lui avec une lenteur tout à fait calculée et accéléra progressivement. Elle accéléra lorsqu'elle le sentit enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair de son dos. Elle devina qu'il n'était pas loin de la délivrance._

_Elle rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque Klaus laissa ses doigts jouer avec son point sensible. Elle soupira de plus en plus bruyamment, sentant les muscles de son corps se contracter un à un. Cette fois là, l'orgasme les faucha tous les deux en pleine action et leurs gémissements rauques et bruyants se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre. Essoufflée mais non pas fatiguée, Caroline roula sur le côté et embrassa passionnément son amant._

_L'avantage d'être une créature de la nuit, c'est qu'on pouvait réitérer l'expérience beaucoup de fois à la suite, puisque la fatigue se faisait bien moins sentir que chez les propres humains. Les mains de l'Originel se baladèrent sans pudeur sur le corps de son amante et il embrassa doucement chaque parcelle de la peau qu'il avait mordu. En tant qu'hybride, il devait s'assurer qu'il lui avait donné assez de sang pour que les morsures ne lui soient pas fatales. Peu désireux de lui faire du mal, l'invita à venir boire de son sang, ce qu'elle fit sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son plaisir._

_La sonnette les interrompis. Caroline se redressa d'un seul coup et s'enroula dans les draps avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Après avoir regardé par l'œil de la porte, elle constata qu'Elena se trouvait sur le perron l'air mécontent. Elle se plaqua une main sur le front, se maudissant d'avoir été si négligente. Elle ouvrit la porte à demi._

**« Oh mon Dieu... Elena je suis désolée j'ai été... Euh... Dépassé par les événements... » **_marmonna t-elle confuse._

_En voyant la robe noire de son amie par terre en bas de l'escalier, la brune leva un sourcil, interloquée. Le corps de la blonde était couvert d'ecchymose et de morsure._

**« Les événements ? » **_demanda t-elle suspicieuse._

_Avant que Caroline n'ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Klaus avait fait irruption derrière elle. Nu comme un ver, et visiblement, pas du tout gêné de se retrouver dans cette tenue face à Elena._

**« Klaus ? Mais... » **_commença Elena, stupéfaite._

**« Je n'aime pas être interrompu mon cœur » **_expliqua t-il a Caroline, ignorant superbement la brune, avant de reprendre ses lèvres d'autorité et de claquer la porte._


End file.
